AT-14 Pistol
The AT-14 Pistol is a basic semi-automatic sidearm found in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon and its non-canon expansions F.E.A.R. Extraction Point and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. The AT-14 is standard issue for all F.E.A.R. personnel. Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon'' The Rakow AT-14 Pistol is the sidearm the Point Man starts out with in the single player campaign, alongside the RPL Submachinegun. A second pistol can be found early in the game and at any time a second is found, they can be dual wielded, one in each hand. When used like this, the pistols are fired with generally the same efficiency. Only one pistol is fired at a time, however, but the time between each shot is decreased. Having a second pistol has the benefit of increasing magazine size, the maximum ammo that can be carried, and the rate of fire. Accuracy or any other attributes are unaffected. The AT-14 is used only by the Point Man, as the Replica Forces and ATC Security Guards are never seen wielding this weapon. It remains unknown if Delta Force operatives officially carry this sidearm. However, it is likely that civilians use this weapon, as it's usually found near non-military corpses, and some of the main characters, like Harlan Wade, wield it for self-protection. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin The AT-14 is replaced by the Seegert ACM46 as the usable pistol for the protagonist, but the AT-14 can be seen wielded by Genevieve Aristide when she threatens Snake Fist, and again when she shoots Keira Stokes. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate The AT-14 acts the same in the two expansions, F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate and F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. In Extraction Point, ammunition for the AT-14 is rarely found, even less than the 10mm HV Penetrator, though the inverse is true in Perseus Mandate, where pairs of AT-14's are a very common sight, making it a practical choice. Tactics A single AT-14 pistol is not very effective. While it does more damage than the RPL Submachine Gun, its low magazine size and its semi-automatic firing mode make it ineffective against anything larger than a very small group of enemies. However, it does boast good accuracy, making it useful even at longer ranges. When dual-wielded, the AT-14 becomes much more useful. Dual-wielding doubles the weapon's magazine size and increases its rate of fire. It can be used at any range and against most enemies, though at long range, zooming in is necessary. When combined with Slow-Mo, it can be very effective against groups of enemies at medium to long range, especially when aiming for the head. The AT-14 is highly useful against groups of Nightmares, as they die in one single shot, and its high ammo capacity means that in most encounters, a cluster can be wiped out without running dry. This pistol boasts surprising firepower, with high damage and armor penetration. As long as they're aimed at its head, 30 shots will down a Replica Heavy Armor, and if the player's aim is good, a Nightcrawler Elite can be killed in less than 50 bodyshots. The major penalty of the AT-14 is the recoil, especially when fired wildly. This can be compensated by Slow-Mo. Trivia *The AT-14 is modeled after the Heckler & Koch USP pistol, which, in addition to the .40 S&W the in-game weapon claims to use, can be chambered for 9x19mm and .45 ACP. However, its ammo capacity of 18 is much larger than the USP40's, which can only hold 13+1 at maximum. The 9mm version can have a capacity of 18 rounds with a special "jet funnel" magazine well and magazine installed, but the in-game version clearly does not have these. *The AT-14 has markings of H&K and actually has USP stamped towards the front of the gun's slide; this is clearly visible when zooming in on the gun. In game the AT-14 is made by Rakow, the same company that makes the G2A2 and G3A3 assault rifles. *The AT-14 and ASP Rifle reappear in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, although they are unusable in single player. *Harlan Wade uses an AT-14 to shoot Norton Mapes in the Origin Facility, and Genevieve Aristide also carries one, hinting that high-ranking ATC personal are outfitted with this weapon. On the other hand, its presence in civilian areas not being used as storage by Replicas, including beside dead civilians, can be interpreted simply as the AT-14 being a popular handgun. *This was the weapon that the Point Man used to kill Paxton Fettel in a hallucination near the end of First Encounter Assault Recon. In that occasion, he invariably loses his previous weapons, which are replaced by a single AT-14. The same happens in the final hallucination, when he has to shoot Alma. **Interestingly, it's actually possible to use melee attacks to kill Fettel instead. The end result is identical, however, complete with an almost comical cloud of blood emitting from his body. His forehead also features a noticeable bullet wound in F.E.A.R. 3, showing that the Point Man officially did shoot him. Gallery Point Man Holding Both Pistol..jpg|The Point Man dual-wielding AT-14s. Pistol Zooming.jpg|The AT-14 in zooming mode during Slow-Mo. Both Pistol Reloading..jpg|Reloading dual-wielded AT-14s. FEAR_2014-06-29_22-43-12-35.png|Harlan Wade using an AT-14 in the Origin Facility. es:Pistola AT-14 ru:Пистолет AT-14 Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Weapons Category:Extraction Point Weapons Category:Perseus Mandate Weapons Category:F.E.A.R. Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Handguns